thejohnnyianfandomcom-20200213-history
Red Raven
Red Raven is the mysterious enemy of the Prophets. He continuously appears and tries to take over The Sunling Empire. His past is relatively unknown. Appearance Red Raven is seemingly a tall, human male with a shaved head and a chipped eyebrow. He has a strong chin and an overall muscular body. Raven usually wears robes, indicating some sense of spirituality in him. He always wears a red "A" on his chest, symbolizing his anarchist beliefs. Personality Red Raven is a cold, calculated sociopath with no care for anything besides his beliefs. He is relentless in his effort to establish anarchy to The Sunling Empire. Though not afraid to lose, he never gives up. He may stop his effort to establish anarchy momentarily, but he never gives up on it permanently. He doesn't care for any creature and sees everyone as tools, ready to be used. He always thinks before he acts, which is one of his greatest strengths. Besides his willpower, he has no emotion at all. History Red Raven is theorized to be a side of the God Johnny's bodyguard. There were two sides: Red Raven, the evil side and Black Raven, the good side. Presumably through the Devil stealing God Johnny's pen, the bodyguard was split into his two sides. After the God Johnny had died and Black Raven's soul had disappeared, Red Raven decided to remove the last part of God Johnny: The First Prophet Johnny. He escaped Earth and somehow entered The Sun. He waited a few years and then finally decided to strike. Red Raven climbed over the walls of Asgard and entered the Imperial Palace. Emperor Rodrick, who was watching over Johnny D. Jackson at the time, noticed his presence and hid on the ceiling. Red Raven entered the room, not noticing Emperor Rodrick right above him and almost struck Johnny. The Emperor managed to stop the anarchist, and a fight resulting in Rodrick‘s death ensued. Now, with Rodrick dead, Raven could kill Johnny. Unfortunately for him, at this very moment the First Eradication of Humanity happened. Johnny D. Jackson unleashed an unheard of power and destroyed all life on Earth, sending Red Raven back to Earth with his power. Raven would lay asleep in the sand for 6000 XP, until the now adolescent Johnny revived humanity. The desert that Red Raven had landed in slowly turned into a lush forest, and after a while he finally woke up. By letting his guard down, Red Raven had allowed his enemy to defeat him and grow much stronger. He knew that he would need a good plan to defeat Johnny this time. The Second Cryptokanian War allowed The Sunling Empire to take over The Cryptokanian Empire and enslave its population. Red Raven could make good use of this and he made the Cryptokanian slaves rise in revolt, breaking their chains. The revolt turned into a whole rebellion and it spread across North Africa. Emperor Balthazar, the son of Rodrick, knew that Red Raven was pulling the strings. Even though he knew giving Johnny the task to stop him would endanger the young prophet, he reluctantly gave him the task anyway. =